


if you were a flower, you'd be a damnnndelion

by flwwrbys



Series: heaven in a wildflower [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rather fluffy, Side yuwin, doyoung is in the flower business for the clout, flowershop!AU, jaehyun loves flowers, jungwoo has a lil panic attack but it's okay, lucas and jungwoo are as rich as god, lucas is very soft for jungwoo, not actually bc yuwin are 2 very dense boys, not all of nct are here bc i can't fit 18 boys pls understand, side luwoo, tea fans, uni!AU, yes i love my gay flowerboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwwrbys/pseuds/flwwrbys
Summary: doyoung starts working at a flower shop for the clout, but doesn't expect a whole new love to pop up. jungwoo and lucas are very very rich. jaehyun loves flowers more than he likes people. yuta and winwin are aspiring youtubers. (or not, this is just clickbait)oh, and being friends always end up somewhere.





	if you were a flower, you'd be a damnnndelion

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was originally a pentagon ff I wrote from september of last year when I was young and dumb and thought lapslock was the shit but I sadly dropped them and a bunch of other groups too so now I write for nct because jungwoo and doyoung are my gods and saviours so sorry if the ages are fucked up lol
> 
> ps: it is a really bad idea to stan nct during your mid years. never pull a stunt like that. also, the weimar government isn’t communist 
> 
> pps: sorry for the profanity my vocabulary only consists of one fucking adjective
> 
> ppps: UPDATE I GOT A B+ FOR HISTORY SUCKERS
> 
> love, ex-baejinyoungenthusiast, ex-emptywater  
> (yes I’m indecisive I can’t think of any good usernames geT oFf, My bacK.

  


* * *

  
doyoung needed money. as a broke ass university student in seoul, he needed money. for books, for his due housing bills, for food, for his tuition fees. he knew his exceedingly nice (and exceedingly rich) roommates jungwoo and lucas would be more than happy to pay for him but he really needed to stop relying on them to pay off his debts.  
  
so while he was walking down boulevard number 127, as he spotted a small hiring sign outside the flower shop he usually passed to reach his apartment, he dashed in. he filled in the application form immediately and was hired on the spot. they didn't offer a very exorbitant salary but they had flexible working hours and it was enough to pay his portion of rent and work towards paying off his student loans.   
  
“hey friends I got a job!” he later announced to lucas and jungwoo.   
  
“bro don't force it we can pay for you a-okay man.”   
  
“lucas no I know y'all are like a filthy rich couple but I feel really bad extorting money from you guys.”  
  
“doyoung sweaty we are not a couple-”  
  
“shove that straight bullshit straight up your ass jungwoo, see ya tomorrow.”  
  
“betrayed. appalled. saddened. angered.”  
  
“four horsemen of the apocalypse, pick your fighter.”  
  
“saucy.”  
  
“shut up, lucas.”  
  
“touché.”  
  
lucas then stood up, threw his seventeen magazine aside and went into his room. then a muffled “‘nights suckers” came from inside, then the light went off. jungwoo patted doyoung on the head, said “doyoung sweaty, prof park’s teaching tomorrow, get some shut eye,” and headed to his room to retire for the day. doyoung went inside his own room to finish up his revision then dimmed his lights and crashed on his bed.

 

* * *

 

professor park was, in one word, iffy. she could come one day. then the other day, her 37th dog to die would die. then she would come back, then she would need to go to busan to meet her dead cat. so and so. but she was a fantastic teacher. just a bit off her rocker but that was expected for most of the medical school teachers. 

  
doyoung usually liked her classes but her droning on and on about blood vessels made his own almost pop. he couldn't wait to get out of class as today was his first day on the job. once professor park snapped her huge book of anatomy shut, the entire lecture theatre emptied in five seconds. doyoung only had time to turn back to see her push her huge glasses up her nose and mouth an ‘oh dear’ before he was swept away by the sea of students heading to the exit.   
  
“I'm dead beat. that class almost claimed me.” his seatmate for the lecture, yuta, proclaimed. doyoung could only laugh as his heart kept screaming a resounding ‘relate’.   
  
he went back to the apartment, waved a quick goodbye to his flat mates and then left for the flower shop.

 

* * *

 

once he entered the shop, he was handed him a navy blue apron just like theirs. “happy first day of work, doyoung! I’m johnny, the one that tired you. this is ten, he’s that one raging homosexual at the club.”

  
“shut up.”   
  
“he secretly happily cries at night when someone says something nice to him at the shop in the morning. the more you know!”   
  
“johnny, WHAT THE FUCK”   
  
“okay okay, now would you help me arrange those roses over there?”   


* * *

  
as the weeks passed by, doyoung grew to like his job even more. ten and johnny were actually really nice people and treated him really well, often treating him at the café next door after shop closure. people came in and out of the shop, and doyoung even recognised some regulars. jungwoo and lucas came frequently to spite him (while buying flowers for each other), yuta came to buy flowers for professor park’s constantly dying dogs to hopefully increase his gpa (they really should stop dying, his bank account was quickly draining), the grannies who enjoyed flower arrangements, and much more. until he saw one man that he clearly hadn't seen before in his past few weeks of him working here.   
  
“hey excuse me, shopkeeper?”   
  
“I'm not a shopkeeper, I just work part time here.do you need me to call the actual shopkeepers?”   
  
“nah. do you know what these flowers mean?” he said, pointing towards the hydrangeas.   
  
“uh,no.”   
  
“well, they symbolise heartfelt emotions. like gratitude for being understood. but in a negative sense, they may symbolise frigidity and heartlessness.”   
  
now that doyoung took a step back and observed the stranger, he was hot. like really hot. like flaming hot. he was toned, he was tall, he was handsome, he was everything doyoung was not. his long slender fingers pointing towards the hydrangeas, his smooth voice, doyoung was falling fast into the hole towards hell. like, really fast. like, light speed. so with all of his current intellect he was able to squeeze out of his frying brain, his reply went a little like this.   
  
“woah. so did you come by just to tell me this?"   
  
“no, actually. I'll take 3 stalks of those.”   
  
doyoung pulled 3 stalks of the hydrangeas out of the plastic showcase vases and wrapped them up carefully, remembering to stuff the ends in wet cotton.   
  
“any ribbon of choice?”   
  
“not really.”   
  
“do you need me to address this bouquet to anyone?”   
  
“I'm buying it for myself I suppose?”   
  
“name?”   
  
“jaehyun.”   
  
“great. that'll be 9,000 won, please approach the pink haired cashier to pay. have a nice day and see you again!”   
  
only when he heard the jingle of the shop door’s bell did he take in a huge breath and slump on the wrapping table.   


* * *

  
“if you would stop giving lucas a lap dance and listen to me that would be great thanks.”  
  
“this is not a lap dance, and I am simply sitting on his lap, this is obviously completely platonic-”  
  
“oh hell no.”  
  
“we’re listening though?”  
  
“lucas shut up.”  
  
“I came to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling very attacked right now.”  
  
“listen up people, I think I'm in love.”  
  
jungwoo fell off lucas’s lap. lucas fell off the sofa. the water on the table spilt.  
  
“kim doyoung. speak.”  
  
so doyoung talked about his brief meeting with the hot stranger, and mentioned his name for a moment. jungwoo choked on nothing immediately after he heard the stranger’s name. after coughing and hacking for a good 10 seconds, he straightened up and stared straight into doyoung’s eyes.   
  
“your beloved shares the same name as my high school best friend, honey. and with him visiting your flower shop, looks like he is my best friend.”

* * *

 

after some surprising facts, lucas’s dry sense of humour (‘wow you actually have friends’) and what seemed to be 50 cups of straight black tea, doyoung calmed down. his friends had connections, that was cool. jungwoo offering to give doyoung jaehyun’s number sent doyoung (almost) on the floor but no, he was a classy dude, he didn't give in to such mortal temptations.

  
suddenly jungwoo’s phone decided to go on a buzz spree, like, buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz.   
  
**10 messages from jeffrey**   
  
“what dumb luck you have doyoung, jaehyun’s texting me.”   
  
“no thanks bye good night have a nice day see you tomorrow.”   
  
doyoung did a 180 degree spin and dashed off into his room, slamming the door in a rush.   
  
“now, lucas, do you wanna see?”   
  
“do I want to see a blossoming romance? yes, jungwoo.”   
  
jungwoo hurriedly punched in his password (his and lucas’s birthdays together) and accessed his chat with jaehyun.   
  
**jeffrey: bro  
  
jeffrey: help  
  
jeffrey:I think I'm in love  
  
jeffrey: there was this guy at the flower shop  
  
jeffrey: I was buying flowers for the vase in my dorm room  
  
jeffrey: but I digress  
  
jeffrey: he looked so cute and soft  
  
jeffrey: hello are you dead  
  
jeffrey: anyway his voice was like angels singing bro  
  
jeffrey: bro where are you do you by any chance know him  
  
**   
lucas and jungwoo almost screamed when they saw the messages.   
  
“bro he is so whipped this isn't even a joke.”   
  
“who’s gonna tell him?”   
  
lucas sighed and wrapped his arms around jungwoo’s waist and leaned into his back.   
  
"not me."   
  
"awww lucas's so clingy." jungwoo ruffled his hair and slid off his lap. he texted an ambiguous reply to jaehyun. teasing both of them were fun for the whole family! rated general.   
  
**junguwu: idk maybe  
  
jeffrey: brooooooooo pls  
  
junguwu: maybe you should go back to the flower shop the same time you did that day  
  
jeffrey: you are so smart what would I do without you  
  
junguwu: nothing  
  
jeffrey: ok bye honey stay safe eat well  
  
junguwu: hey don't go yet lol how's uni life  
  
jeffrey: did I mention that I got kicked out of uni dorm  
  
jeffrey: I couldn't afford it anymore :/  
**   
  
at that moment, lucas and jungwoo shared a telepathic connection.   
  
"let him stay with us."   
  
"let him stay with us."   
  
"doyoung is going to freak."   
  
"this is too coincidental and cliché."   
  
"also a great chance for them to hook up!"   
  
"lucas you are so gross."   
  
"only for you my love."   
  
"doyoung would freak if he was listening."   
  
"we aren't the definition of subtle though, I just think he's really gullible.”   
  
"ouch."   
  
  
**junguwu: stay with us then  
  
jeffrey: are you serious? but wouldn't rent be even higher?  
  
junguwu: lucas and I can pay for you  
  
jeffrey: I know you're like a filthy rich couple but I feel bad making you two pay my expenses.  
  
junguwu: it's fine my dude  
  
junguwu: it's just that you have to pay one third of the rent  
  
jeffrey: WUT  
  
junguwu: it's fine, you'll be splitting that one third with our flat mate.  
  
jeffrey: you have a third flat mate?  
  
junguwu: yeah  
  
jeffrey: cool. when can I move in?  
  
junguwu: two days later. bring all your shit.  
  
jeffrey: thanks you're such a life saver I am so thankful for you  
  
junguwu: no problem**   
  
  
"dude they are so made for each other."   
  
"just like you and me?"   
  
"go back to china."   


* * *

  
  
doyoung was jittery. doyoung was very jittery. all 182cm of him was jittery. today was the first time he went back to work after seeing jaehyun. 90% of him wanted to see jaehyun again while the other 10% wanted to transfer universities if he saw him again.   
  
he contemplated his life choices as he put on the apron. he could push johnny into doing storefront. it was incredibly mean but johnny was a huge pushover so he knew with enough persuasion he could take over cashier and make him deal with all the customers while he punched the digits of the register.   
  
"johnny! can I do register today?"   
  
"why?"   
  
"please, I am begging you."   
  
"yeah fine but you better buy me a chocolate cake at the cafe later."   
  
"my pockets are bleeding, johnny."   
  
"I am the boss."   
  
"I am poorer than you."   
  
"fine."   
  
doyoung grinned smugly. mission accomplished. he sat on the tall chair behind the register and pulled out his phone, waiting for the first customer.   
  
**2 missed calls from junguwu  
1 missed call from yukheyyyyy  
6 messages from [dumb dumb and dumbest squad]**   
  
yikes. what happened while he was asleep (and dreaming about jaehyun (sorry what the fuck?))?   
  
he accessed his chat with lucas and jungwoo, bracing himself for the worst.   
  
**junguwu: dude!!!!! we're getting a new flat mate!!!!!  
  
yukheyyyyy: he's moving in tomorrow  
  
junguwu: you won't have to pay so much rent now!!! you can split with him  
  
yukheyyyyy: he'll be moving into your room lololol  
  
junguwu: you have a bunk right lololol  
  
yukheyyyyy: start cleaning up after lessons today lololol  
  
kim doyoung: what the hell**   
  
  
a roommate didn't sound bad, but the fact that he had to speed clean and clean the dusty top bunk wasn't the most appealing activity he had in mind. he put away his phone as soon as he heard the jingle of the bell and ten welcoming the customers.   
  
it was a granny, buying flowers for her grandson. she picked up many stalks of roses and headed towards him to pay. she smiled at him after giving him the 20000 won.   
  
"my grandson's getting married this wednesday."   
  
"that's nice, congratulations."   
  
"I don't like his wife though."   
  
"I hope you do soon, then."   
  
"it's hard to find nice young men like you nowadays."   
  
"I don't think I'm nice though."   
  
"you'll find someone that loves you for who you are soon."   
  
"thanks."   
  
he wrapped up her flowers and waved goodbye to her. he wish. no one would actually like a raging homosexual like him. a smooth, familiar voice snapped him out of his self depreciating daze.   
  
"hey, hey, yeah, I just wanted to pay for these flowers?"   
  
"um yeah. sure."   
  
he reached for the bouquet at the same time as the man and as their fingers grazed, he looked into the other's eyes.   
  
it was jaehyun.   
  
doyoung almost leapt backwards. In fear, in happiness, in shock, in whatever terrible cocktail of emotions jaehyun made him take a shot of in that moment.   
  
and boy, was he looking good today.   
  
he was wearing a white shirt with a light grey jacket, with some grey sweatpants. he looked so damn domestic doyoung wanted to fall to the ground (and for him) and bury himself in soil a billion meters below earth.   
  
"are you o-okay?"   
  
"y-yeah I'm f-fine, just a little feverish today."   
  
"get well soon then."   
  
he scanned the bunch of tulips and collected the money from jaehyun. as he was giving the bouquet back to him, jaehyun suddenly said, "hey, do you know what tulips mean?"   
  
"damn sure I don't."   
  
"perfect, enduring love between partners or family members, undying passionate love, whether the passion is spurned or returned, royalty and a regal nature. forgotten or neglected love, the 11th wedding anniversary, abundance, prosperity, and indulgence, charity and supporting the less fortunate."   
  
"is your head a flower wiki page?"   
  
"I like flowers."   
  
"I like money and that's why I'm working here."   
  
"what a unique sense of humour."   
  
"it's not supposed to be humorous. it's supposed to be my tragic life story. a young man has no money and works at a flower shop! cover page with headlines."   
  
"well then should I shed tears for you?"   
  
"you could. it's most recommended."   
  
"boo hoo."   
  
"thanks. I feel great now. I'm an emotion vampire. I leech off people's broken hopes, dreams and tears."   
  
"well, I gotta go now. nice chatting with you, flower boy."   
  
"my name's doyoung."   
  
"well, nice chatting with you, doyoung."   
  
"same. best regards."   
  
jaehyun turned then left the flower shop, the doorbell ringing.   


* * *

  
  
doyoung had fallen. he had fallen hard for the boy that bought flowers and taught him to speak the language of petals. he got through the rest of the day, went out for cake and tea with johnny and ten after the closing of the shop (he did buy johnny his promised chocolate cake) and went home. he had exactly 1 hour to clean before his new roommate came in tomorrow.   
  
he sighed and used a dust beater to try to rid the unused top bunk of the accumulated dust over the few months. the bunk was lucas's idea, for if they ever needed a spare bed, and since doyoung was paying the least rent (he felt bad) he offered his room to put the bunk in.   
  
"hey doyoung do you need help?" jungwoo leaned against doyoung's door frame, watching doyoung beat the top mattress in glee.   
  
"you brat, come here and help me."   
  
"me and lucas went out just now to get a desk with a chair for your roommate, we were going to install it but you're doing such a wonderful job by yourself."   
  
"there's no way."   
  
"yes way."   
  
"I'm not installing his fucking desk."   
  
"ok fine I was just joking."   
  
lucas came in with the pieces and as him and jungwoo built the desk, doyoung swept the room. before sweeping, he had never realised how spacious his room actually was.   
  
the room was much more presentable than it was before, with doyoung shoving unneeded stuff into his cabinets and somehow successfully pushing all his own clothes to one side of the closet to leave his new roommate space to put his clothes.   
  
"well here's a tip, your roommate is a great cleaner and chef, I can guarantee that."   
  
"that's wonderful news."   
  
"he's a nice person, don't worry."   
  
"he studies at seoul uni as well, by the way. just not medicine."   
  
"then what does he study?"   
  
"bio-medical engineering."   
  
"it's basically the same thing."   
  
"yeah, except that it's just not medicine."   
  
"I lose brain cells talking to you, jungwoo."   
  
"I lose face cells talking to you, doyoung. I look 10 years older ever since I met you."   
  
"you met me 15 years ago."   
  
"oh damn."   
  
"shut up lucas."   
  
"I didn't come all the way from china for this verbal abuse."   
  
"life isn't a bed of roses, dear."   


* * *

  
  
**13 messages from jeffrey  
  
jeffrey: omg I am so excited  
  
jeffrey: I promise I'll bake you a cake.  
  
jeffrey: and clean and cook  
  
jeffrey: I am indebted to you  
  
jeffrey: how can I repay this kindness  
  
jeffrey: I'm coming over at 3 with all my stuff!!!!  
  
jeffrey: ps did I tell you.  
  
jeffrey: I saw the angel again  
  
jeffrey: his name is doyoung how pure how untainted  
  
jeffrey: he was so cute so fluffy  
  
jeffrey: where are you my friend  
  
jeffrey: send me the address of the place thanks xoxo  
  
jeffrey: see you today!!!!!!  
  
junguwu: yeah it's at the end of boulevard 9 it's called enceetee apartments  
  
junguwu: block 7 level 20 unit number 20-02  
  
junguwu: just knock fam I won't be there at 3 but your roommate and lucas will  
  
jeffrey: thankssssssss  
  
junguwu: don't mention it lol**   
  
  
"I have a class from 3-5, it's not my problem I'm leaving you here with doyoung."   
  
"I'm not worried about me I'm worried about doyoung, what if he faints upon seeing jaehyun?"   
  
"then lmao that's a problem for you to solve and me to step out of."   
  
"I kinda feel like both of them are going to faint on seeing each other."   
  
"damn. make doyoung open the door."   
  
"you're actually satan spawn jungwoo."   
  
"I know."   
  
jungwoo stood up, grabbed his backpack with one hand and hauled lucas up with the other. lucas took his own, went to doyoung's room, played the satanic alarm that doyoung himself created (by mixing lucas's cursing, mark's screaming and chenle's dolphin sounds together on a sick beat) to wake him up, then made him change and get ready in 5 minutes flat. once they were all ready, they set off for seoul university together.   
  
"hey doyoung, your new roommate's coming in at 3pm today."   
  
"okay."   
  
"I won't be there but lucas will be there for moral support."   
  
"how kind."   
  
"let's zoom a bit eh I really don't wanna be late for prof kim's class."   
  
"fuck you're right for once jungwoo."   
  
"I am always right."   
  
they ran all the way from their apartment to uni as prof kim was apparently really really scary to latecomers. lucas was from the research department, but didn't want to be left behind so ran alongside them. some tales were perhaps exaggerated but jungwoo and doyoung still didn't want to push their non existent luck.   
  
prof kim's class went fine, and they were dismissed at 1pm. jungwoo had to stay back for extra classes while lucas and doyoung went home together.   
  
"hey lucas."   
  
"yes?"   
  
"are you dating jungwoo?"   
  
"it's a very platonic relationship, doyoung."   
  
"it's a yes no question, lucas."   
  
"perhaps."   
  
"well?"   
  
"maybe."   
  
"stop giving me an ambiguous reply."   
  
"doyoung, you dense fucking idiot we've been dating since 3 years ago."   
  
"wait what."   
  
"open your eyes, kim doyoung."   
  
"my eyes are already very open."   
  
"it's just an analogy, deal with it."   
  
lucas scrambled for the keys in his bag and opened the door to the apartment as doyoung dealt with the shocking news (that really, wasn’t supposed to be that shocking). today was the day jaehyun would come around, realise his roommate was doyoung, and learn to stick with having the literal rabbit-human around him for the next 2 years till graduation. or he could enjoy it and end up dating him. that was the best route that lucas wished for both of them.   
  
"lucas it's been so long since it was just the two of us."   
  
"yeah."   
  
"let me tell you something I saw the flaming hot boy at work again and I think if i ever have the fortune to see him again I might burst into tears."   
  
"oh."   
  
"I think he thinks I'm a creep."   
  
"what bullshit."   
  
"I think my face was like tomato red when my eyes met his. my chances with him are about as negative as negative gets."   
  
"everyone deserves to be happy, doyoung."   
  
"even someone like me?"   
  
"even someone like you."   
  
"thanks lucas."   
  
"don't mention it."   


* * *

  
  
it was 3.01pm, and doyoung's roommate still wasn't here. doyoung was freaking out. what if he didn't like him. what if he himself fucked up his self intro. what if he was a closet pedophile. ok, maybe the last one was a little extreme.   
  
lucas felt his phone buzzing and pulled it out of his pocket.   
  
  
**2 messages from [jaehyun welcoming party]  
  
jaehyun: im outside fam  
  
****jaehyun: lucas help me open the door**   
  
"your roommate's here, doyoung."  
  
"then open the door."  
  
"you should do the honours. it's very much like unwrapping a gift."  
  
doyoung sighed, got up from the sofa and headed for the door. he unlocked the large wooden door first, then he was sure, he was very sure, that he fainted on the spot after realising who his roommate was.  
  
"oh hey jaehyun," lucas said casually as he took the key ring from doyoung's hand and proceeded to open the door, "welcome to your new home."  


* * *

  
  
jaehyun dropped his luggage. he wanted to drop to the floor like his luggage as well. the literal man of his dreams was going to be his roommate. he wasn't going to pull through even the first week. he could feel it.   
  
"hey guys loosen up, I'll bring you some leftover cake jungwoo bought, you can both sit here and chat."   
  
jaehyun walked in utter shock to the room that lucas pointed to. the guy he had been yelling, shouting, proclaiming and screaming his love for over whatsapp to jungwoo was going to be rooming with him. sure. cool.   
  
he dropped his bags on the wooden floor. his mind still couldn't quite process this.   
  
"yeah...I guess this isn't the first time we meet haha."   
  
"yeah..."   
  
"okay this is so awkward I'm just gonna go help lucas with the cake."   
  
"cool."   
  
doyoung wanted to strangle lucas and jungwoo. he couldn't live like this.   
  
"lucas. what the actual fuck."   
  
"welp. I told you you would like your roommate."   
  
"I didn't think you meant literally."   
  
"oops, then. get along kiddos."   
  
"I'm 1mm away from losing my shit."   
  
"oh so like your level of maturity?"   
  
doyoung took the nearest thing he could find (a whisk) and started chasing lucas around the kitchen island, shouting curses and death wishes to him while lucas screamed and spouted panicky chinese.   
  
"do you wanna take back what you said?"   
  
"他妈的，为什么你总是个疯婆呢？”   
  
"what."   
  
"he said, what the fuck, why are you always such a crazy bitch.“   
  
doyoung now literally jumped out of his skin as jaehyun appeared behind him, translating lucas's foreign gibberish to him.   
  
"woah. yeah. ok."   
  
whisk still in hand, he waved it around, contemplating his next move. he could   
  
a) proclaim his love for jaehyun   
b) continue chasing lucas   
c) turn around, accidentally trip and fall into jaehyun's embrace   
d) stab himself with the whisk for actually thinking options a) and c)   
e) run away   
  
this was the million dollar question. he paused. then continued chasing lucas again, chasing him out of the kitchen.   
  
"I just wanted to cut the cake!"   
  
"you didn't need to call me a crazy bitch!"   
  
"go fuck jaehyun!"   
  
"oi, language."   
  
"you said fucking like a second ago!"   
  
"but you're a child. a c-h-i-l-d."   
  
"your level of maturity seems more fitting."   
  
"do you wanna go? because I think you wanna go, come at me bitch."   
     
"you look like an angry bunny right now." jaehyun gently commented.   
  
doyoung's heart leapt out of his chest. lucas secretly slunk behind him and stooped down to tell him that he's got 'I love jaehyun' plastered all over his face. doyoung then proceeded to smack him in the face with his whisk.   


* * *

  
  
lucas (safely) cut the leftover cake, placed it on some faded green plastic plates and placed forks down on the table.   
  
"eat up."   
  
he cut into his slice of strawberry shortcake and put it into his mouth. heavenly. jungwoo always bought from the store that sold his favourite cheesecake, then would always buy some strawberry shortcake for lucas as well. it was one of the many, many perks of having jungwoo as a boyfriend (lackey).   
  
he could feel the tension between jaehyun and doyoung across the table. it was making him very very uncomfortable very very fast, and lucas liked eating his strawberry shortcake in peace. he had to do something before he kicked them both out of the flat to eat his strawberry shortcake properly.   
  
"hey guys can you please stop being so awkward? I'm about a few seconds away from losing my shit and kicking both of you out."   
  
doyoung slowly picked up his fork and dug into his chocolate cake. jaehyun shifted slightly in his seat and took a sip of lucas's chinese tea. lucas wanted to pull his hair out. he picked up his phone and texted jungwoo.   
  
  
**yukheyyyyy: hey I'm getting a major headache it's so awkward here  
  
yukheyyyyy: pls come home soon  
  
junguwu: give me 15 more minutes and I'll be back, I'm highkey third wheeling yuta and sicheng's little bus date right now  
  
yukheyyyyy: they're dating?  
  
junguwu: um they're kinda like dancing around each other it's like a horrible slow burn  
  
yukheyyyyy: ps I just told doyoung that we had already dated for around three years he looked so shocked poor boy  
  
junguwu: wait did he genuinely not know  
  
yukheyyyyy: yes  
  
junguwu: what the fuckles  
  
yukheyyyyy: I was shaken to the core when I realised it wasn't an act  
  
junguwu: what a dumb boy  
  
yukheyyyyy: now he's eating his chocolate cake weirdly as jaehyun keeps taking sips of tea I'm going to explode  
  
junguwu: brb I'm really dying here sicheng is ruffling yuta's hair  
  
yukheyyyyy: doyoung almost got skinned alive for accidentally touching yuta's hair in prof kang's lecture a few days ago  
  
yukheyyyyy: he described how it felt like to descend into the 8th layer of hell  
  
junguwu: what  
  
yukheyyyyy: and the thing is I think sicheng once told me that he liked yuta  
  
yukheyyyyy: and I was like why do you like that emo dude  
  
yukheyyyyy: he gave me the death glare a chinchilla would give  
  
junguwu: sounds pretty legit  
  
junguwu: doyoung told me- ok wait no, he screamed to me that he couldn't believe that 'nakamoto dude liked my sunshine junior sicheng'  
  
yukheyyyyy: sounds pretty legit  
  
junguwu: anyways I just got off the bus I'm sick of that not pda pda make up your fuckin minds children  
  
junguwu: be ready to open the door in 2 minutes pls give me a grand welcome dear  
  
yukheyyyyy: ffffffinally  
**   
  
after stressfully eating another bite of his strawberry shortcake, lucas heard the very highly welcomed sound of jungwoo's keychains on his backpack. he almost cried in happiness as he rushed to the door.   
  
"look bitch you can't leave me with scary people ever again."   
  
"ok ok."   
  
lucas unlocked the door for him and as jungwoo stepped into the house, he could feel the heavy silence and the thick air of tension.   
  
"hey jaehyun, long time no see my dude!"   
  
"h-hey. what's up." jaehyun stuttered then took the teapot to give himself his 50th refill.   
  
jungwoo dropped his backpack on the floor and went to the dining table where doyoung was staring at his barely-eaten chocolate cake and jaehyun was staring intently at his tea as if he could extract great wisdom from it.   
  
"are y'all ok?"   
  
"yes. clearly."   
  
"obviously."   
  
he let out a frustrated sigh. so this was what lucas had to go through for 2 hours.   
  
"I'm so sorry for making you go through this. I have no idea how to fix this."   
  
"It's ok."   
  
"the problem is they're going to be rooming."   
  
"lol that's their problem."   
  
jungwoo swore that he saw jaehyun and doyoung make eye contact and flinch so hard it was like death to watch. lucas just swore.   
  
"hey can you loosen up please please please or I'm actually going to kick both of you out. I'll lock you out for the night until you reconcile."   
  
"I'm sorry lucas./"   
  
"I'm sorry lucas."   
  
"talk to each other, you fuckers."   
  
"um. ok. hey. jaehyun. how. was. your. day."   
  
"yeah. doyoung. it. was. all. right."   
  
"great."   
  
lucas tugged on jungwoo's shirt and told him to leave the dining room before he exploded and deported both of them out of korea.   


* * *

  
  
doyoung was so fucked. he didn't even believe he was that fucked. but he was. that. fucked. lucas dragged jungwoo away and left him and jaehyun alone. doyoung had two options: one, was finish his chocolate cake quickly and retreat to his room, wait, he forgot jaehyun roomed with him. the other was to sleep on the couch. what a viable strategy. but no. he needed his bolster, he needed his pillow, he needed his mattress, he needed his night light. so no.   
the last unviable option was to be great friends with jaehyun and get along wonderfully. looks like it wasn't going to happen. at least not today. he polished off his chocolate cake and dumped the dish in the sink.   
  
  
"hey jaehyun, could you wash the dishes? I am so sorry for bothering you."   
  
"hey don't apologise, it's fine."   
  
jaehyun was still staring at his lukewarm tea in lucas's porcelain cup.   
  
he went into his room, shut the door, and sunk down into the 8th layer of hell. much like how he felt when he touched yuta's hair. it was a spine chilling experience.   


* * *

  
  
"they need to go for like, therapy."   
  
lucas and jungwoo were sitting on lucas's king sized bed in his room, discussing the possible futures of their poor lovesick friends.   
  
"they should reconcile. then date."   
  
"it's mutual affection. just confess then fuck."   
  
"right in front of my salad?"   
  
"that meme is stale, jungwoo. I'm breaking up with you."   
  
"I'm so sorry lucas."   
  
"I was just kidding. but seriously both of them are so emotionally constipated."   
  
"maybe they're literally so blindly in love with each other they can't tell that the other likes them back."   
  
"I wonder if jaehyun would still visit the flower shop."   
  
"knowing him, he probably would. he once dragged me to another province just to buy flowers because the one in ours ran out of what he wanted that day."   
  
"so he really is a flower fanatic?"   
  
"he's a flower fanatic."   
  
"so would he pick flowers over doyoung?"   
  
"who knows man. he’s been emotionally constipated many times but not like this. but then again, he cried when he had to leave his flower bed at home when he had to come to seoul to study university."   
  
"oh."   
  
"so what I'm saying is that, love finds its way, lucas. even for emotionally constipated and dense people like jaehyun and doyoung."   
  
"woah. so you can say stuff that actually matter."   
  
"go back to china."   


* * *

  
  
doyoung was writing his second essay on blood vessels (he shredded the first after finding it unsatisfactory) when he heard a soft knock on the door.   
  
"come in."   
  
the door opened and closed silently and the person slid into the chair beside him. fuck jungwoo and lucas for placing their desks so close by. jaehyun pulled his bag off the floor and unloaded all his course books.   
  
"bio-medical engineering?" doyoung tried as a lame attempt at making conversation.   
  
"yeah." jaehyun thumbed through his course book, finding a bookmarked page.   
  
"do you know sicheng?"   
  
"yeah. he's such a ray of sunshine. he's really smart as well. I think he would catch up to me in no time even though he's my junior."   
  
"he's my favourite junior."   
  
"oh really? then I guess this is where we must battle."   
  
"sicheng obviously likes me more."   
  
"oh really? I think not, doyoung."   
  
doyoung pulled out his phone and dialled sicheng's number. once he heard the call go through, he put it on speaker and inched closer to jaehyun. thank sicheng for giving him such a golden opportunity to get closer to jaehyun. it was considerably less awkward than tea time, which relieved him.   
  
"hello? yes? hyung?"   
  
"hello sicheng, I just wanted to ask a very important question that puts our relationship to the test."   
  
"you are such a drama queen."   
  
"is that jaehyun hyung? hello!"   
  
"hello, my precious."   
  
"anyway let's get to the point. me or jaehyun? only one. no in between."   
  
"hmmmmm."   
  
"it's obviously me, doyoung, just hang up already."   
  
"I think I like doyoung hyung more, sorry jaehyun hyung. I do like you but hyung gives better advice."   
  
"suck a thumb, jaehyun. thanks dear, you're the best!"   
  
doyoung hung up the call and laughed. jaehyun was a million years too early to challenge his title as sicheng's number 1 hyung. not after sicheng accidentally revealed that he liked yuta so much whenever he looked at him a piece of him died.   
  
"hey we're cool now right haha."   
  
"yep, it was a bit awkward in the beginning though, I have to thank sicheng for this tomorrow."   
  
"ah, are you working this saturday at the flower shop?"   
  
doyoung, for no reason, absolutely no reason at all, blushed a bright red. he hoped the dim lighting of the lamp could hide his stupid face because jaehyun was so beautiful. yeah.   
  
"probably, yes I am."   
  
"cool. I'm dropping by to buy some flowers then."   
  
"do you really like flowers that much?"   
  
"yes. I do. I cried when I had to leave my flower bed at home because of university. seoul has ugly flowers."   
  
"the ones at the shop aren't that bad though?"   
  
"that's why I go there. I tried many different shops before that and I was appalled at the low quality of the flowers."   
  
"the prices at the shop are decent as well, right?"   
  
"you could honestly ask the shopkeepers to jack up the prices. I'd still buy them; they're worth a lot more than what they cost."   
  
"you should totally work there."   
  
"no time."   
  
"ah."   
  
doyoung turned back towards his blood vessel essay. he spent so much time talking to jaehyun he was still at the intro. fuck.   
  
"ok now I need to do my essay talk to you tomorrow."   
  
"lucas's chinese tea is so strong. I could probably mug the whole of tonight and still be alive in time for the test tomorrow."   
  
"it's probably because you drank like 50 cups of it."   
  
after the occasional laugh, another 80 cups of straight red tea and jaehyun patting him on the head later, doyoung completed his essay. (not before choking on piping hot tea when jaehyun tossed his head backwards to laugh at a kimke doyoung told him. not before he died and accidentally spilt tea on the floor after jaehyun patted him on the head.)   
  
he stretched, then took a look at the alarm clock near his bed. 12.56am. early enough for him to get a bad 5 hours of sleep before tomorrow's morning classes. he looked to his right as he saw jaehyun still burying himself in his course book.   
  
"it's 12:56am, I'm going to bed."   
  
"it's that late? I'm going to need 4 hours of sleep minimum to stay awake for my paper tomorrow."   
  
"good luck with that, then. I'll make you some coffee tomorrow if I decide to make some for myself."   
  
"thank you so much how can I repay you."   
  
"don't turn my night light off or I'll knife you."   
  
"sure thing. good night, doyoung."   
  
"good night, jaehyun."   


* * *

  
  
doyoung was awoken rudely by the buzzing of his charging phone. he clicked his home button, only to be blinded by the screen brightness, although it was at its lowest notch. it was 4.30. whoever sent him those fucking messages better have some good news or he's going to kick them all the way to canada.   
**  
10 messages from [Seoul Uni Medicine class of '18]**   
  
  
he rolled out of bed immediately. no one ever sent messages to that group, so when someone did, either something terrible happened or something great happened. jungwoo, the only other medical student in the apartment, must have seen the notifications as well, because doyoung heard soft knocks on his door. doyoung opened the door softly, trying not to wake the sleeping jaehyun, and went into the living room where jungwoo was sitting cross legged on the couch.   
  
"what's up."   
  
"did you read the messages yet?"   
  
"no."   
  
"go read them."   
  
jungwoo had this indecipherable expression on his face, so doyoung accessed the chat, filled with curiosity.   
  
**prof charlene theng: as of next month, year end assessments will be pushed forward.  
  
chen yiling: but professor theng, aren't the new batch coming in next april?  
  
prof charlene theng: the new batch will be arriving in march instead.  
  
prof park yi-shin: yes yiling, year end assessments will be pushed forward to accommodate the change.  
  
yutanakamoto: doesn't that mean we have less time to study?  
  
prof park yi-shin: yes. we will be adding more morning sessions and extending lessons until 9pm for certain days. if need be, professor theng, professor kim and I are available for mentoring sessions and make up classes.  
  
prof kim su-won: I am available on mondays, saturdays and tuesdays, professor park is available on wednesdays, sundays and thursdays, and professor theng is available everyday. booking sessions only from 6am to 10pm. weekend sessions only from 8am to 5pm. please acknowledge.  
  
yutanakamoto: noted with thanks  
  
junguwu: noted with thanks  
  
mae jun-young: noted with thanks  
  
kim doyoung: noted with thanks  
**  
"what the fucckkkk."   
  
"I don't know what to do I'm so fucked."   
  
"what the fuck is going on.”   
  
"fuck shit."   
  
"well fuck."   
  
"I'm going to retain, doyoung."   
  
"you literally got straight As, what the fuck are you saying?"   
  
"you got straight As too. your point? invalid. hotel? trivago."   
  
"not exactly a great time to meme, jungwoo."   
  
the slamming of a door following suit, with lucas running out of his room and straight into jungwoo.   
  
"it's 4.55am but you're already making stale memes? I'm breaking up with you."   
  
"I am so sorry, lucas."   
  
"watch out jungwoo, my stale meme detector is always alert."   
  
jungwoo could only let out a stale laugh.   


* * *

  
  
a few hours later, in the lecture theatre, around 50 medical students sat on the edge of their seats, stressed, pissed, crying, depressed, feeling all sorts of negative emotions, about the announcement of the finals being pushed forward. as third years in a five year system, they knew what to expect by now. all or nothing, professor theng had once said. retaining was a hard pill to swallow. it was shameful. it meant that they weren’t as good as those promoting to year four. it meant that they were unprepared. no matter how well they did in the previous tests, if they flunked their finals, that was it. their previous As didn’t matter anymore.   
  
the three professors stood behind the podium. professor theng tapped the microphone, then called for the attention of the students.   
  
“I am very sorry to announce that finals has been pushed forward. It was announced less informally this morning through the chat group but please note that it was not a publicity stunt, social experiment or prank.”   
  
those whose results were in the red were crying. jungwoo, although maintaining straight As for the past 3 years, was scrunching the corners of his seoul uni jacket, something he did when he was really stressed. yuta was fidgeting around in his seat. doyoung bit his lip so hard it bled.   
  
the rest of the science department might be laughing at their sorrow, but they didn’t understand how some of them were poor and couldn’t afford to repeat. how a difference of a month to study meant so much to med school students that had to remember so much information that it made them giddy recalling it.   
  
“we’re really sorry. we apologise on the behalf of the university. we understand how much results mean to all of you. we were once right where you were. we know.”   
  
“so please, if you need help, do not hesitate to request for it. professor theng, professor park and myself are always available on mobile, so if really need be, it’s fine to text or email us a question or book a slot for consolidation.”   
  
“don’t worry about the actual test! I’m sure a lot of you are worried about failing and retaining, and the medical faculty tries very hard not to retain anyone. “   
  
“dismissed. those who booked the afternoon sessions with me please approach me at lecture theatre 8 at 2pm.”   


* * *

  
  
doyoung hauled his backpack over his shoulder. jungwoo packed his stuff up and both of them waited for yuta to leave. the mood in the lecture theatre was at an all time low. yuta sighed, picked up his bag and left together with doyoung and jungwoo.   
  
yuta had accepted doyoung and jungwoo’s invitation to mug at their apartment and he could also temporarily stay there but his current rental was in the same complex so he felt no need to do so.   
  
“so how’s life, nakamoto?”   
  
“shit. how about you, kim? I heard you got a new boyfriend.”   
  
doyoung spat out his water. jungwoo sniggered.   
  
“jaehyun. is. not. my. boyfriend. just. a. roommate.”   
  
“sure.”   
  
“so what about sicheng?”   
  
it was yuta’s turn to choke on absolutely nothing. jungwoo sniggered.   
  
“stop fucking sniggering jungwoo.”   
  
“stop sucking off each other’s faces all the time, yuta.”   
  
“we do not suck each other’s faces.”   
  
“I bet you want to though?”   
  
“we aren’t even dating thank you.”   
  
“do something about it, nakamoto.”   
  
“the relationship is completely platonic.”   
  
“that’s what jungwoo and lucas told me even after 3 hidden years of dating?”   
  
“it wasn’t even that hidden, you’re just too dense to see through the fog.”   
  
“I have perfect eyesight, fuck you.”   
  
the sound of a key turning in the lock made all three of them stop their bicker and snap their heads towards the door.   
  
it was jaehyun, and he brought a friend.   
  
“hey guys, I thought I would study with sicheng since he lives around here, I hope you don’t mind?”   
  
“hi doyoung hyung! and hi, I think you’re jungwoo? and hi what the fu-“   
  
“hi, sicheng.”   
  
“hello! my name is jungwoo, good job!”   
  
“...”   
  
“yuta, say something!”   
  
“ok dear yuta here can’t speak right now but what he’s trying to say is that he can’t wait to proclaim his undying love for you.”   
  
“shut up, jungwoo.”   
  
“it’s true though?”   
  
“hhhhhh.”   
  
“ooh, how ambiguous.”   
  
sicheng was standing near the entrance behind jaehyun, shyly fiddling with a loose thread on his jumper as his ears turned pink. yuta was a blushing mess beyond a mess, keeping his head down, praying that sicheng couldn’t see how much of a wreck he made him.   
  
“I’m sorry for bothering your study session...”   
  
“no, jaehyun. it’s fine. just go to our room. he can use my desk.”   
  
“ok thanks.”   
  
they turned left, headed towards doyoung and jaehyun’s room and disappeared down the corridor.   


* * *

  
  
“yuta my dude are you alive?”   
  
“I am alive and well, doyoung.”   
  
“good to know.” yuta replied as he stuffed his face into his notebook.   
  
“smashing your face into your notebook is not going to help you get better marks, or help you hook up with sicheng.”   
  
“shut the fuck up.”   
  
while they engaged in a tongue fight, jungwoo sat cross legged on the chair. staring quizzically at a page in his textbook. he prodded at the offending page with his pencil, scrunching his eyebrows together, unable to recall what his professors taught him. in that moment, he couldn’t remember. and he was terrified.   
  
jungwoo was not just worried; worried was a terrible understatement. jungwoo was suffering the effects of a soon to be full blown panic attack because of this stupid exam that was going to be pushed forward. he felt like he couldn’t breathe, his heart was pounding, and he was falling, falling, falling.   
  
and so he did.   
  
the clatter of his chair made yuta and doyoung both jump in surprise; and it was loud enough for jaehyun and sicheng to come dashing out of the room to see what happened.   
  
jungwoo was gripping the seat of his chair, breathing deeply, his knuckles turning white. he couldn’t breathe, he was drowning, drowning, drowning. he couldn’t hear doyoung and yuta desperately try to bring him back, couldn’t hear sicheng and jaehyun striding around trying to call for help.   
  
doyoung was terrified. he had seen this before. in fact, he had seen most of jungwoo’s panic attacks happen right before his eyes. he had been there when they were both 16, getting back their mid year results. jungwoo didn’t get a perfect A+ score, he only managed a weak A- for english, his worst subject. later at home, he bawled his eyes out, his anxiety kicked in, he kept saying that he was getting choked, that he couldn’t breathe, that he was underwater. doyoung and lucas could only watch as they watched their usually energetic friend became a melting puddle of depression on his bedroom floor.   
  
lucas was probably the only one that could truly pull jungwoo out of his panic attack right now. and the idiot just had to have night classes till 9pm today. doyoung checked the time on the kitchen clock. 3.04pm. there was no way he could make lucas come all the way here in the middle of all his lectures and lessons just to help jungwoo. it wasn’t fair to him. doyoung gathered the rest of the guys that were in the apartment and told them to haul jungwoo up his bed. they agreed to the idea and carried him all the way to his room.   
  
“wait. it’s a loft. we can’t get him all the way up there, is there another alternative?” yuta pleaded.   
  
“I don’t think lucas will mind if we use his bed; it’s not a loft.”   
  
they changed direction and laid jungwoo on lucas’s bed. jungwoo buried his tear stained face into one of lucas’s pillows and grabbed his sheets so hard doyoung knew that those wrinkles had to be ironed out later.   
  
“I’ll be f-fine, just g-go. I’m sorry for being a b-burden.”   
  
“you’re never the burden, jungwoo. sleep tight.”   
  
doyoung shooed the rest out of lucas’s room and closed the door silently. he leaned against the door to hear more muffled sobs as he took out his phone to text lucas.   
  
kim doyoung: jungwoo got another panic attack   
  
kim doyoung: he’s sleeping on your bed right now   
  
kim doyoung: if anything happens I’ll update you   
  
kim doyoung: I’ll check on him every 30 minutes don’t worry lucas   
  
he turned off his phone as he took one last look at lucas’s wooden door.   
  
“be happy, jungwoo.”   


* * *

  
  
when he rejoined yuta at the dining table, he realised sicheng and jaehyun had dragged two chairs to the table and was studying there as well. after the incident, everyone was silent. they stared at their studying material, not sure of what to do, what to say. he sat down beside jaehyun and opened his book.   
  
“hey sicheng, yuta, you two can go home if you want.”   
  
“it’s fine, we live in this complex anyway.”   
  
“are you guys sharing an apartment?”   
  
“yes. we live like 3 blocks away dude.”   
  
“oh.”   
  
his phone buzzed so he pulled it out and placed it on the table.   
  
  
**yukheyyyyy: huh  
  
yukheyyyyy: oh my god  
  
yukheyyyyy: please keep him happy doyoung, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid  
  
yukheyyyyy: please  
  
kim doyoung: ok lucas calm down he’s fine  
  
yukheyyyyy: he’s always had anxiety I could see it since this morning  
  
yukheyyyyy: what happened  
  
kim doyoung: med school decided to push exams one month earlier  
  
yukheyyyyy: that is fucked up  
  
yukheyyyyy: I’ll be at home at around 9pm I am so sorry doyoung  
  
yukheyyyyy: I can’t leave right now  
  
kim doyoung: yeah I understand  
**   
doyoung put his phone down and shifted in his seat. he pulled his knees up to his chest and accidentally leaned on someone’s shoulder. jaehyun’s, to be very exact.   
  
“oh shit. I’m so sorry.”   
  
“it’s fine, you can stay there if you want.”   
  
“you are the greasiest person I’ve ever met.”   
  
“look I’m just saying that it’s ok to lie on my shoulder.”   
  
“and the cutest,” doyoung mumbled under his breath.   
  
“what?”   
  
“I didn’t say anything, fucktard. now stoop a little bit as I use your shoulder as an uncomfortable neck pillow.”   
  
“anything you say.” jaehyun said as he moved forward, burying himself in his textbook as doyoung laid on his shoulder.   
  
“wow, they are so gay.”   
  
“wow, doyoung got a man.”   
  
“wow, doyoung got the man he wanted.”   
  
“wow, the feeling’s mutual.”   
  
doyoung flipped yuta and sicheng off, told them to get a room, and continued to lie contentedly on jaehyun’s shoulder.   
  
“dude, they are seriously so gay.” yuta whispered into sicheng’s ear.   
  
“agreed.”   


* * *

  
  
doyoung left his seat (and jaehyun’s very warm, very comfortable shoulder) to check on jungwoo at around 3.30.   
  
he knocked on the door gently and heard a weak “come in”. he turned the doorknob and swung the door open. jungwoo was lying face-down on lucas’s bed, still crying.   
  
“hey jungwoo, are you feeling better?”   
  
“n-no.”   
  
“do you need anything?”   
  
“I need lucas.”   
  
“he’s at the university, jungwoo.”   
  
jungwoo didn’t say anything after that, rolling over and covering his face with a blanket. doyoung seriously worried for his friend. these happened only when things got really bad.   
  
his phone buzzed a few times so he sat at the edge of lucas’s bed to check his notifications.   
  
  
**yukheyyyyy: prof cancelled night classes  
  
yukheyyyyy: I’m coming back now  
  
kim doyoung: thank you so much omfg what a legend  
  
yukheyyyyy: he said he had some shit to attend to so my night classes shifted to next week  
  
kim doyoung: he’s better, but not very much better  
  
yukheyyyyy: he’s so stupid  
  
yukheyyyyy: he always does these kind of things  
  
yukheyyyyy: he always stresses me out  
  
yukheyyyyy: that stupid ass makes me so happy  
  
yukheyyyyy: but he always makes me worry for him all the time  
  
kim doyoung: he’s a good guy lucas  
  
yukheyyyyy: the best*  
  
kim doyoung: are you serious  
  
yukheyyyyy: I’m so sorry I’m not head over heels in love with jung jaehyun  
  
kim doyoung: shut the fuck up lucas  
  
yukheyyyyy: shhhhh doyoung  
  
yukheyyyyy: I’m gonna reach in 5 mins occupy him please  
  
kim doyoung: sure  
  
yukheyyyyy: you’re really such an annoying prick but I’m seriously so grateful for you  
  
kim doyoung: I’m genuinely touched and thank you lucas you’re very swell yourself  
  
yukheyyyyy: k bye see you in like 2 minutes**   
  
  
“lucas’s coming back in 2 minutes.”   
  
“I thought he had night classes.”   
  
“his prof cancelled them.”   
  
“okay.”   
  
  
doyoung heard the rattle of the door and the sound of keys being turned in the lock. he ran outside and ushered lucas in straight away.   
  
“hello lucas hyung!”   
  
“hi lucas hyung.”   
  
“oh hi lucas!”   
  
lucas replied all of their greetings and went to his room immediately. doyoung followed suit, grabbing jungwoo’s water bottle from the kitchen just in case.   
  
doyoung left the door unopened, so lucas just barged into his room, dropped his bag and climbed onto his bed, hugging jungwoo tightly. jungwoo was still crying his eyes out, but the comfort of lucas’s arms around him made him relax a little.   
  
“I’m so sorry lucas.”   
  
“don’t be, jungwoo.”   
  
jungwoo turned into lucas’s chest and gripped the material of his shirt. it was  quickly dampening, so lucas patted jungwoo on the head and pulled him closer to his chest.   
  
“you are such a kid.”   
  
“I k-know.”   
  
“I love you.”   
  
“I love y-you too.”   
  
so doyoung gently shut the door and exited the room, because he felt that he didn’t deserve to stand there in a show of pure love for the opposite, as he didn’t feel worthy enough for it.   
  
he walked back into the dining room and gave the three men sitting at the table a thumbs up and a huge grin. relief shone through all their faces, and then it was back to studying. doyoung assumed his previous place, reaching backwards to try to take one of those fruit lollipops lucas always brought back from china. obviously, his arm wasn’t long enough, and obviously, jaehyun noticed it.   
  
jaehyun’s arm brushed past his and picked up a lemon lollipop from the jar, hitting doyoung’s head lightly with it.   
  
“wow. thanks.”   
  
“who said it was for you?”   
  
“HEY.”   
  
“I’m just kidding,” jaehyun half said half laughed as he unwrapped it and stuffed it in doyoung’s mouth.   
  
doyoung blushed a flaming hot crimson, he just hoped that no one noticed.   
  
“wow, they are like, so gay.”   
  
“wow, I didn’t know it was physically possible to turn that shade of red.”   
  
“wow, looks like jaehyun’s turning the same colour.”   
  
“they could be like, experimental subjects.”   
  
“how red can a human turn? tried and tested with yuta and sicheng.”   
  
“we should totally start a youtube channel, yuta.”   
  
“and record the love adventures of doyoung and jaehyun?”   
  
“it would totally blow up.”   
  
“agreed.”   
  
“shut the fuck up, it’s not like both of you don’t suck each other’s faces off daily.”   
  
“damn, jung snapped.”   
  
“keep one eye open at night, nakamoto.”   
  
“I’m so threatened.”   
  
“I honestly think jaehyun hyung would rather watch doyoung sleep than try to fight you yuta, we’re safe.”   
  
after that comment, hacking and choking could be heard from doyoung as his saliva slid down the wrong pipe. delightful. from then on, yuta and sicheng were banned from the apartment. (however, knowing doyoung and jaehyun, they’d probably lift the ban a day later, succumbing to the adorable-ness of their friends.)   


* * *

  
  
at around 6pm, they cleared the table of their study stuff off their table (and lifted yuta and sicheng’s ban 2 hours later, inviting them over for dinner) as they prepared to eat.   
  
“I’ll cook.”   
  
“wow jaehyun, you can cook?”   
  
“I’m hurt, my meals are actually pretty good.”   
  
“okay okay just make more for me I’m totally starving.”   
  
“sure thing.”   
  
“should I go call lucas and jungwoo?”   
  
“are you sure you won’t see any scarring things once you open that door?”   
  
“safety not guaranteed, sir. but I will sacrifice myself for dinner, sir.”   
  
“go and come back safely, my soldier.”   
  
  
doyoung’s neck snapped the other way when he heard a retching noise from the door.   
  
“dude, they are role playing. I can’t believe my eyes.”   
  
“wait till haechan hears of this.”   
  
“once haechan does, the entire school will as well. I’d like to think that’s a bad plan.”   
  
“it is a bad plan, yuta.”   
  
“that’s exactly why we should tell haechan.”   
  
“I’ll feed both of you poison.”   
  
“wow, I’m so threatened by a literal rabbit.”   
  
“my life is ending so soon! I can’t die young!”   
  
“both of the dirty dish sponges standing outside the door can come in, they’ve gained level one jaehyun clearance.”   
  
“I am not a dirty dish sponge.”   
  
“oh yes you nasty pieces of incinerated trash.”   
  
“doyoung hyung I love you so please let us live.”   
  
“doyoung hyung I am sorry I repent.”   
  
  
doyoung sighed loudly as he unlocked the door for the both of them. annoying? yes, definitely. cute. yes, definitely. cute together? yes, definitely.   
  
jaehyun appeared behind doyoung and tapped his shoulder.   
  
“I’ve finished cooking dinner, now go do what you were meant to do. I’ll close the door for them.”   
  
doyoung sighed even louder and dragged his feet towards lucas’s room at the end of the corridor. he knocked, heard nothing and silently opened the door of the room.   
  
lucas and jungwoo were both sleeping soundly, with lucas using jungwoo as a human bolster and jungwoo gripping lucas’s arms firmly and having a satisfied smile on his face as he laid in the warmth of his boyfriend. their blanket was slowly dripping off the mattress, so doyoung pulled it up and over the two sleeping boys. dinner could wait, especially when they were both blissfully enjoying each other’s company.   


* * *

  
  
“they’re sleeping too well. it would actually hurt my conscience physically and mentally if I woke them up.”   
  
“thought so. sit down then doyoung, you can eat their portion, I’ll cook more for them later.”   
  
“thank you, you’re the god I never knew I needed.”   
  
“you’re welcome,” jaehyun chuckled.   
  
doyoung almost choked on a delicious piece of bacon because of jaehyun’s laughter (otherwise known as angels singing in the heavens) but no, he was a classy dude, he held those coughs and tears in and continued shovelling a mouthful of that great cheese baked pasta jaehyun cooked for dinner.   
  
so dinner went pretty uneventfully if you asked doyoung, excluding the happenings below   
  
-yuta and sicheng’s indirect kisses via shared spoons and straws, and their so not discreet red tints on their cheeks   
  
-jaehyun force-feeding doyoung a spoonful of some chinese vegetables lucas bought after doyoung refused to eat “anything green”   
  
-doyoung hacking and choking after jaehyun shoved the spoonful down his throat (and liking the taste of it)   
  
-jaehyun laughing at him but the sound of jaehyun’s laughter being so fucking melodious that doyoung swallowed the spoonful and continued choking on air after   
  
-yuta clinging for his dear life onto sicheng when jaehyun dimmed the lights and doyoung started telling horror stories   
  
-sicheng patting yuta on the head and whispering encouragement into his ears as he interlaced his fingers with yuta’s   
  
-jaehyun leaning onto doyoung and whispering chants of “wow they are so gay I can’t believe they aren’t together yet.”   
  
-doyoung actually dying because of jaehyun leaning onto him   
  
so if doyoung were to close one eye and ignore those happenings, yes, dinner was extremely monotonous and uneventful.   


* * *

  
  
at exactly 8pm, lucas strode out of his room with bed hair, shrivelled clothes and a significantly happier jungwoo in his arms. doyoung faked a dry heave while jaehyun pretended to cry as he smacked doyoung’s back gently as if to urge the non existent vomit out. yuta slammed his head on the dining table as sicheng wrapped an arm around him while placing the other on his forehead, as if to assess the damage.   
  
“what’s poppin dudes?”   
  
“never say that again lucas. I have too much respect for myself to hear that a second time.”   
  
“maybe not all dudes are poppin’?”   
  
“if you say poppin one more time I will slap you.”   
  
“I’m so threatened oh help me, a rabbit is trying to kill me.”   
  
“you better take that back bitch.l am ready to-“   
  
doyoung was restrained by jaehyun, who shot him a weak half-smile as he held his shoulders back. no killing in this household for today. the entire apartment then fell silent as jungwoo uncomfortably squirmed out of lucas’s arms and started to apologise profusely for his anxiety.   
  
“I’m so sorry everyone. I always leave you all with a gigantic burden to carry. I’m really really sorry. I’m sor-“   
  
“don’t talk nonsense. jaehyun is there any food for us?” lucas said after clamping jungwoo’s mouth shut with his hand. jaehyun nodded and started heating up the leftovers from dinner. doyoung (inwardly) whined as he lost his source of warmth and turned back to his coursebook. it was already pretty late, so yuta packed his stuff up and decided to go back with sicheng to their apartment.   
  
“bye dudes. see you tomorrow. and don’t worry too much jungwoo, you’ll be fine.”   
  
“bye sicheng. thanks.”   
  
“hey doyoung you should totally make a move.”   
  
“go back to zhejiang, you ungrateful bitch.” doyoung promptly said as he shooed the two of them out of the house.   


* * *

  
  
“jaehyun’s cooking is so fucking bomb I missed it so much.”  
  
“you’re overreacting, jungwoo. I hope it makes you feel better.”  
  
“I’m not a patient. you don’t need to treat me like one.”  
  
“eat.” lucas said as he fed a forkful of pasta to jungwoo, promptly shutting him up.   
  
with the two youngsters gone, the dining room was rather silent, with jaehyun and doyoung studying and lucas and jungwoo eating. doyoung kept scanning the same page over and over again because he couldn’t focus when jaehyun was literally leaning on him. he contemplated telling jaehyun but fuck no bitch what the fuck was he thinking? also because the air conditioning was turned on too high and doyoung was cold as fuck. did he mention how jaehyun was an actual human body pillow? heated body pillow? comfortable heated body pillow?  
  
yeah. doyoung needed one of those. just not in the form of a jaehyun because he was hot, in more ways than one. his thirsty side was showing so he got up to get some water, much to the surprise of the half-awake jaehyun leaning on doyoung. he caught himself in time and slumped on the table instead.  
  
doyoung downed a glass of water in what seemed like 10 seconds, most of it pouring down his face because he had no skill set in drinking water. jaehyun, being the fucking good looking asshole he was, noticed it and laughed at doyoung. however, what happened after was what really made doyoung want to dig a hole 1000000000000 meters down the surface of the earth, hit the core, and burn to death.   
  
jaehyun stood up, walked over to doyoung, took a cloth that was lying on the kitchen island and wiped doyoung’s face with it while continuing to laugh about how incompetent he was at drinking water.   
  
doyoung’s face was literally being caressed, (ok no, his imagination was running wild again) touched, by a god? he was seriously starting to think he saved a country in his previous life to receive this blessing in the form of jung jaehyun because damn that boy could wipe.  
  
what.  
  
lucas and jungwoo were giggling excitedly like high school girls gossiping while pointing animatedly at the both of them.   
  
“really? right in front of our salads?”  
  
“ok that was a stale meme, and we’re eating pasta right now, but I’m gonna let that one slide because same.”  
  
“dude we should have given doyoung a king sized bed like ours.”  
  
“how was I to know that they would hook up so quickly? they looked like they would rather jump off a cliff than talk to each other on the first day they met.”  
  
“then on the second day they looked like an old married couple what the fuck.”  
  
“what happened man.”  
  
“good question.”  
  
“guys just shut up before I kick your ass back to china,” doyoung pointed to lucas, “and you,” he then pointed to jungwoo,” before I sell all your URs on your love live account. fucking watch me.”  
  
“you. would. never.”  
  
“watch me.”  
  
“you can’t sell my URs you can’t they are a part of my life bitch they are the jaehyun to my doyoung.”  
  
“lucas throw me his phone real quick.”  
  
“lucas, FUCK NO.”  
  
a short summary of the little scuffle they had:  
  
\- lucas couldn’t stop laughing and ended up being unable to pass jungwoo’s phone to doyoung  
  
\- jungwoo almost taking doyoung’s phone from the table and throwing it on the floor  
  
\- doyoung learning his lesson to never mess with jungwoo’s level 200 love live account  
  
\- jaehyun laughing so much he choked on his saliva and started coughing and hacking and sounding like a dying person  
  
\- doyoung running around screaming like a psychopath after jungwoo almost threw his phone on the floor  
  
\- lucas trying his best to break up the fight  
  
\- wasn’t actually trying he highkey wanted to see more drama  
  
\- was actually adding fuel to the fire the entire time  
  
\- jaehyun’s selection: best excerpt from their conversation goes to: lucas the instigator  
  
“boy you drag that fake hoe. DRAG HIM. SNATCH HIS WIG.”  
  
“DRAG THAT ASS. MAKE SURE HE’S BALD TOMORROW.”  
  
“um, no one is dragging me, you cheap wooden block that’s made in china.”  
  
“doyoung dear did you just call me a cheap wooden block?”  
  
“yes I did you fucking lego rip-off.”  
  
“doyoung let me tell you what’s up.”  
  
“yes please tell me what’s up.”  
  
“you’re such a grimy dish rag. you better know what’s up. are you a discoloured smurf? because I know damn well that you aren’t cute enough to be a pixie. hell no. and let me tell you something. your broken and nasty plastic cup ass better keep one eye open at n-“  
  
“lucas I thought this was my argument? also where did your korean get so good, I’m impressed.”  
  
“honey I love you but you need to know when to back the f-“  
  
“okay time out fuck all you people.”  
  
“doyoung dear? how could you curse?”  
  
“lucas dear? back the fuck off before I start swinging-“  
  
“guys calm down let’s all be friends okay we can play candy crush on my ipad-“  
  
“jaehyun HONEY, NO.”  
  
“PARTICIPATE OR ELIMINATE.”  
  
“RIDE OR DIE.”  
  
“HOP OR DROP.”  
  
“HIT OR SHIT.”  
  
“ok guys I-“  
  
\- for the sake of jung jaehyun’s last shred of sanity, he has decided to cut it off at that part. more jaehyun’s selections coming your way, to a theatre near you in 2019.  
  
and the conclusion of that scuffle was:  
  
drumroll.  
  
literally. their stupid neighbour decided to play his drums loudly, and everyone stomped over to his house to tell him to shut the fuck up. the end. how anti climatic.  


* * *

  
  
later at night, when everyone was thoroughly mangled by the fire they spat (except for jaehyun the onlooker that had yet to recover from his incurable fit of giggles), lucas proposed making them chinese tea and bringing out his secret stash of ginger candy he stored in a safe (only for special occasions!) to unwind, and of course, everyone agreed it was a good idea. jaehyun felt doyoung flop into his lap and he damn near pissed himself because doyoung was so soft so small so fluffy he wanted to die. or also live, because doyoung was too soft too small too fluffy for him to not experience.   
  
it took around 10 minutes (and quiet snoring) for jaehyun to release that doyoung had fallen asleep on his lap. he pointed frantically at doyoung peacefully dozing on his lap but jungwoo and lucas just shrugged; the sooner the better.   
  
lucas set a cup of tea in front of jaehyun and gestured for him to drink it. unfortunately, his hand was pinned down by doyoung’s head, making his left hand impossible for him to move, lest he wake doyoung up. doyoung slightly stirred in this lap, making jaehyun’s heart stop for a millisecond, then turned back to continue his nap. jaehyun was going to drop the expensive cup that lucas poured the tea in. his free hand was jittery and he saw the liquid sloshing around in his cup.   
  
“jaehyun? you seem like you’re unable to hold a cup. I’ll get a glass and fill it with ice to chill the tea so you can drink it with a straw. don’t worry my poor traumatised baby we love you.”   
  
“are you demented?”   
  
“that wasn’t very nice.”   
  
“you aren’t very nice.”   
  
“well then.”   
  
lucas stood up, took jaehyun’s cup and poured the tea into a tall glass filled with ice. he stuck a straw into the glass and slid it across the table to jaehyun.   
  
“you don’t look too good jaehyun.”   
  
“thank you for stating the obvious.”   
  
“you’re welcome.”   


* * *

  
  
by the end of tea time, doyoung was still asleep. it was already pretty late so jaehyun had a few options:   
  
1\. wake doyoung up   
2\. let doyoung sleep on his lap   
3\. carry doyoung to their room   
4\. sneakily escape his grasp and leave him there at the dining table   
5\. kiss him goodnight   
6\. all of the above   
  
at this point, jaehyun seriously considered drowning in the vase he placed in the living room. it was deep enough for him to regret the 6 options he thought out for himself.   
  
then, thump.   
  
doyoung accidentally rolled off his lap and landed on the floor. he obviously woke (from the pain and from his dream where he almost kissed jaehyun) and realised he was under a table. the dining table, to be exact. with a person staring at him from above the table. jung jaehyun, to be exact.   
  
“summarise what the fuck happened.”   
  
“well you see doyoung, I-“   
  
jungwoo chose this exact moment to stroll into the dining room to pour himself a glass of water.   
  
“basically, you fell asleep on jaehyun’s lap and traumatised him.”   
  
“I what?”   
  
“you fell asleep on jaehyun’s lap, and he’s a really kind person, so he let you lie there for the past 2 hours. what a hero.”   
  
doyoung scrambled out of the table and checked the wall clock. 11pm. 2 hours. this wasn’t just seven minutes in heaven. it was 2 hours spending all the luck he had in his life to lie on the lap of a heaven dweller.   
  
doyoung stared straight into the floor as he hurriedly apologised to jaehyun. he really couldn’t look at the other boy’s beautiful brown orbs or he would literally have to run to hell and run back to get any chance of having any form of luck ever again.   
  
“I’m really sorry I’ll just go back to my room and sleep good night j-jaehyun.”   
  
so jaehyun watched as doyoung scrambled to his feet and dashed into the room. he shot a lopsided smile at him as he finished off the last of his cold tea.   
  
jungwoo slid into the seat opposite him and put his glass on the table.   
  
“hey jungwoo, are you fine?”   
  
“yeah. I’ve more or less recovered. hope you weren’t too alarmed just now.”   
  
“not really. I just hope you can be happy and healthy because that’s what lucas deserves.”   
  
“I’ll try my best. more importantly, what is up with the overflowing amount of tension between you and doyoung?”   
  
“that. haha. worry less about us and more about you, for god’s sake. take care of yourself.”   
  
“please stop, I’ve been stressed out since you came to stay with us, this entire I love you but I’m a gigantic wimp thing has to go.”   
  
“jungwoo, listen-“   
  
“no, I’m not listening to your bullshit for a second longer. if you don’t get together with him by next week, I’m kicking BOTH of you out.”   
  
“you can’t do that-“   
  
“as someone with full ownership of this house, I, contrary to popular opinion, can in fact, kick you out.”   
  
“he doesn’t even like me this is a lost cause-“   
  
suddenly, lucas appeared from seemingly NOWHERE, like a genie in a fucking bottle, shoving his hands against jaehyun’s mouth because boy, if that dude spoke one more word, lucas would not only kick him out of the house, he would block him on facebook AND facebook messenger.   
  
“YES HE DOES HOLY SHIT SHUT THE FUCK UP JAEHYUN YOU’RE ABSOLUTELY BLIND AND DENSE LIKE A SCRUB DADDY WITH SLIME FILLING OUT ITS POROUS MATERIAL-“   
  
“LUCAS OH FOR FUCK SHIT’S SAKE PLEASE GIVE ME A SIGNAL BEFORE YOUR APPEAR I ALMOST WENT INTO CARDIAC ARREST AND THAT FUCKING SIMILE WHAT THE SHIT IS A SCRUB DADDY-“   
  
“jaehyun my buddy, you gotta chill. you just gotta YOLO your way through life.”   
  
“I’m afraid if I followed your life advice, which, I am sure, would be of use to other people, JUST NOT ME, I would be able to not only YOLO my way through life but also, YOLO my way out of korea, YOLO to some rural place in nepal, and become a monk.”   
  
“then why don’t you try yoloing into doyoung’s life? fucking stupid asshead.”   
  
“it’s headass, you unintelligent worm.”   
  
“you don’t define my vocabulary, I do.”

“actually, merriam-webster does.”

“who’s this mariana spider web person.”

“lucas, what the fuck…”

“yeah, jaehyun’s right, what the fuck, lucas.”

“is is it supposed to be some kind of general information? you know I don’t watch nat geo.”

“you don’t need nat geo to know the name of a dictionary sis…”

“jaehyun, I don’t need nat geo or mary websey to know that doyoung is head over heels for your stupid ass.”

“YES,  SAY IT LOUDER FOR THE PEOPLE AT THE BACK. STAY WOKE FAM.”

“shut up jungwoo stop encouraging this kind of behaviour.”

“if lucas won’t be blunt about it, who will? without us, you’d die single and lonely.”

“for fuck’s sake, for the last time, I don’t like doyoung!”

 

a clatter of a plate falling to the floor. the ceramic shards were scattered over the wooden flooring, but the culprit left without bothering to pick it up.

 

“sometimes, jaehyun, you have to seriously watch your fucking mouth. now you’ve done it.”

* * *

-

 

okay, so jaehyun doesn’t like him. now what? he tried really hard not to cry. why was he even crying? wasn’t it just a shallow infatuation?

 

just another shallow infatuation.

he’ll be nothing more than an ephemeral liking.

 

what was the use of trying so hard for nothing?

 

flowers are beautiful, fragrant, understanding, gentle, and most importantly, devoid of any human emotion. completely unlike him. he wasn’t attractive, he didn’t smell like any goddamn flower, he could be insensitive, he wasn’t the gentlest of people, and lastly, so fucking emotional that he felt like a balloon getting a bit too full with air, getting thrown into a bed of needles.

 

it’s okay, it’s alright.

 

soft knocks came from his door, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“hey doyoung, it’s me. jungwoo.”

 

wiping his tears away as much as he could, he opened the door slightly and saw jungwoo, but he also saw jaehyun behind him, looking like he just broke his mom’s most precious porcelain vase.

 

he grabbed jungwoo’s wrist, pulling him into his room and immediately slamming the door after him, not even stopping to take one last look at jaehyun.

 

“doyoung, he didn’t mean it.”

“mean what? mean all the stupid shit he said to me?”

“you know what he didn’t mean.”

“jungwoo, you don’t understand. let it go. I’m fine.”

“doyoung, what the actual fuck do you mean when you say I don’t understand? pardon the two eavesdropping little bitches outside the door but I’m telling you, you have no idea how many texts I get from jaehyun saying, ‘holy fuck how do I breathe when I’m living with a literal angel?’ ‘does he really exist he is so perfect wtf?’ ‘he is so cute I want to die??’”

“jungwoo-”

“no, I am not shutting the fuck up. you listen to me. that boy has more love for you in that body of his than anything else. except maybe flowers and his family. but that is beside the point. stop listening to your fucking brain and start listening to your heart. he was pressed by me and lucas in that situation. and I’m sorry for that. but honestly, he likes you. he really really likes you.”

“I-”

“go outside. talk to him.”

“no, I can’t-”

“oh my fuck, sometimes push really has to come to shove. out the door we go, young one!”

jungwoo placed both hands on his back and shoved him towards the door that had been opened by lucas.

 

* * *

 

a red-faced and flustered jaehyun hid behind lucas. he looked like he only needed one tiny push into an eternity of sadness and tears. he looked so small and vulnerable in the moment that all doyoung wanted to do was wrap his hands around him and hold him forever.

 

lucas stepped aside and guided doyoung to meet jaehyun. he was so close to jaehyun- and shit, was his nose always this defined? was he always so handsome? his eyes were watery and honestly, so were doyoung’s, so he had no say in this matter.

 

doyoung didn’t know what to say.

 

“listen- doyoung-” jaehyun tried.

 

doyoung still didn’t know what to say.

 

“DOYOUNG. OKAY. I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE.”

 

jaehyun gripped doyoung’s shoulders (giving him a gigantic shock, what the fucks was happening), tilted his head really low so doyoung wasn’t able to see his face, and started speaking at a rapid pace, in english, which doyoung, evidently, wasn’t able to understand.

 

_“you, you are so special to me. you are like my summer sun that casts long and deep shadows on my concrete. you are like the blue skies that remind me of home, of flower fields, of safety.”_

 

now, doyoung did not do very well for his english exams, but lucas, who understood english moderately well, was currently dying and writhing, holding onto jungwoo’s wrist so hard he was scared it would snap.

 

furious whispering went on between lucas and jungwoo, probably lucas providing quick translations which sounded more like ragged breathing and “ahsagagagahahahgahag help me I’m wrecked love is real & our good ol’ jeffery is ten kilometers deep in it.”

 

_“like the cooling rains in the blazing summer, like the wind that clears the thunderclouds, you bring me so high, higher than anything ever has- I see the stars, the planets, and the galaxies whenever I look into your eyes- oh fuck you better not understand this I’m so embarrassed-”_

 

lucas, at this point, was just on the floor at this point, and jungwoo, the desperate gossip-seeker craving the instantaneous translations given by lucas, was simply shaking with excitement, emotion, whatever.

 

and doyoung, being the idiot that had forgone many english lessons in his youth, understood none of it.

 

jaehyun was still visibly shaken, his ears being extremely red, his blush creeping down his neck.

 

“yeah...I didn’t understand any of that…”

“what I was trying to say- I was trying to say-  please don’t understand what I said- oh god- I can’t do this-”

 

doyoung was almost crippled by how bashful and small jaehyun seemed. all his wanted to do was wrap his hands around him and pull him into a nice, warm hug.

 

yeah, no. his mind was going absolutely wild.

 

jaehyun ran a hand through his hair.

 

“doyoung, I earnestly wanted to tell you something since well, since I had seen you. I didn’t mean it when I said I didn’t like you. in fact, that couldn’t have been further from the truth.”

 

oh, no. doyoung’s system was overheating. further from the truth. lucas on the floor with the english jaehyun had uttered. it was starting to make sense, but it was so far fetched and dream-like that he barely believed it.

 

“I-I-I like you. a whole lot. you’re really cute, and undeniably, when I went into that flower shop, you had stolen my heart entirely. you’re so captivating and attractive it’s unfair how someone could have been so angelic- oh fucks, I’m so going to regret this when you reject me-”

 

doyoung’s last brain cell fried.

 

“hey jaehyun, I too, have something to say.”

“oh god I really can’t look at your face but what is it-”

 

“if you were a flower, you’d be a damnnndelion.”

 

lucas well and truly faints. jungwoo, understanding something (finally), also lands on the floor.

 

-

 

later, when doyoung learns exactly what jaehyun had said during his very untimely confession from a very out of breath lucas, he’s the one on the floor.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for this bad story lmfao but it’s pretty much my child I have nurtured it since september 2017 pls give me love and support and there will be a sequel for my yuwin baobeis and this universe is very kind to me so content for the clout a ha a ha 
> 
> hmu with hate on my new twitter [@kamihyunjin](https://twitter.com/kamihyunjin) my brand new shitty poetry insta account with nothing posted yet [@flwwrbys](https://www.instagram.com/flwwrbys/)
> 
> the links work blESS uP


End file.
